


Bright

by hanniebeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, also a lot of fluff, long distance boyfriends! jihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniebeon/pseuds/hanniebeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jisoo worries, but the smile Jeonghan gives him always rests his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesicaeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/gifts).



The few seconds it takes for the call to load are always the most tense. Then the soft whisper of “Hello?” crackling through the left earbud – Jeonghan needs new earphones but he won’t fork out the cash until the left bud goes to hell too – then the pixelated image appearing on the screen, flickering and unsteady. And finally, the locks of blonde tumbling into the screen as Jeonghan sits with lidded eyes and a sleepy smile.

“Hey.” Jisoo grins at the other’s hoarse, unused voice – he knows Jeonghan’s set routine before every one of their biweekly Skype calls by heart. He can still see the bleariness in his boyfriend’s eyes, a combination of waking up far too early (for Jeonghan’s standards, at least) and a complete hour spent surfing the net and watching music videos (most of the time foreign ones), mouthing the lyrics under his breath. 

Jisoo sorely misses the tranquility of those mornings; the sun, bright and warm, beating down on his side because his boyfriend is too frugal for curtains, the firm and reassuring feel of Jeonghan’s shoulder against his head as the other male’s lips forms words of memorized lyrics. (He especially misses Jeonghan’s gentle, throaty reminders that he has classes in a bit and Jisoo should probably go play with Daisy for a while instead.)

Today is no different – the fact that he’s seeing his boyfriend through the screen does nothing to ease the ache in his heart. But the pining will come later (Jisoo usually prefers to mope during boring lectures); concentrating on Jeonghan is his priority at the moment.

“Good morning. Oh wait – good afternoon, I meant good morning.” the subject of his thoughts says, ruffling his long hair and giving a blatant yawn.

“Good morning.” Jisoo answers with an amused smile, “I see you haven’t been sleeping much lately.”

Jeonghan scoffs, putting the laptop onto the table as he shifts about on the couch, pulling the device back onto his lap when he’s satisfied with his position.

“You know very well I need more sleep than the average person. Plus, who’s the person who makes me wake up early every morning just to call them, and makes me stay up until 10pm just so I can reply to their texts in the morning?” Jisoo laughs – of course his boyfriend would call ten in the morning early. He’s also fully aware his boyfriend stays awake way past 10pm, scrolling through social media until midnight.

“Jeonghan, Jeonghan.” Jisoo switches to English, his mother (swag) tongue, “You gotta stop moping about me, man. Don’t miss me too much.”

His boyfriend gives him an extremely unimpressed look and makes a unhappy noise at the back of his throat until Jisoo gives in, translating what he’s just said into Korean.

“I do not mope about you!” Jeonghan says, indignant. “I am fine without you – I have a social life, I constantly go out with friends – if you ever went on Facebook, you’d know that.”

“No one uses Facebook anymore, Jeonghan.”

“That’s just you. Just check it now.” Jisoo does as his boyfriend says – it’s true he hasn’t been on Facebook for some time, but honestly his point about barely anyone using Facebook is perfectly valid.

Their bickering lasts until Jisoo finds a photo of an adorable dog whilst scrolling through his feed. He clicks his old classmate’s underlined name and spends a good five minutes going through all the pictures of the puppies (not one puppy, but five!).

“Wait…” Jisoo says out loud to himself, feeling like he’s missing something.

“What?” Jeonghan asks, woken from his temporary slumber.

“Have you fed Daisy her breakfast?”

“…Daisy?” Jisoo resists the urge to facepalm, giving Jeonghan a very pointed stare that says the long-haired male should know exactly what he was talking about.

“The dog, Jeonghan. Our dog.”

“Oh, right! I haven’t fed her yet. Wait for me, okay? I’ll be really, really – ah! Fast!” Jeonghan races out of the room, only to stub his toe against the leg of the bed and emit a very undignified sound somewhere between a moan and a shriek. Jisoo laughs (hand covering his mouth – his mother had taught him manners, thank you very much) at the sight of his boyfriend stumbling out the room all messy-haired and clothes in disarray, smiling fondly when he hears Jeonghan calling for their dog in the hallway.

Giving up on Facebook, Jisoo busies himself with reading a book, which in all honesty is another manga, fingers tapping idly at his kneecap as he waits for his boyfriend to return. 

Jeonghan reappears in the doorway a few minutes later, their little mongrel in his arms. He sits down with a huff in front of the computer screen, a strand of fringe fluttering in response.

“Daisy finished all her food in two minutes, I think she’s getting fat.” Jeonghan grumbles, poking the dog in his lap. Daisy merely blinks up at him, rolling over on her back in a silent request for some belly rubs. 

“She’s always done that,” Jisoo chuckles, slotting a bookmark between the pages and putting his book down, “you just never feed her.”

“Hey!” Jeonghan protests, but doesn’t grumble when Daisy shakes her little white belly for more petting. He alternates between poking the dog and fussing with his own hair. Suddenly, he checks his phone for the time and lets out a small “ah!”

“I should go, I’ve got a shoot later on. I should be back in a few hours, so wait for me?” Jeonghan lightly pushes Daisy off his lap, giving Jisoo his best pouty face.

“I will. Don’t overexert yourself, okay?” Jisoo says, and Jeonghan coos.

“My boyfriend, such a gentleman. I won’t, so you don’t have to worry. See you later!” The long-haired male waves before he ends the call. 

Jisoo’s still sitting in front of the screen when the request for a call flickers up on his screen again - 

“By the way, Junhui’s visiting.” Jisoo feels his heart squeeze at Jeonghan’s words – the regular anxiety that comes with the knowledge that your extremely attractive boyfriend is on the other side of the world surrounded by other guys – but the long-haired male quickly placates him with a few soft-spoken words, “don’t worry, he has a boyfriend now.”

“Boyfriend?” It’s not a question but more of a dubious confirmation.

“Yeah. Someone we know, actually.”

“Hey.” A deep voice intercepts, and a familiar face appears propped up on Jeonghan’s broad shoulder, slumped all over the older male like a sloth.

“Wonwoo! Hi.” Jisoo waves, “so…you and Junhui?”

“Yeah. Don’t know how I ended up with a greasy idiot like him.”

“Please. I should be the one asking that.” Junhui strides out from the kitchen, food turner still in his hand, “when we first started dating I was under the impression I would be getting a boyfriend, not a sloth.” Jeonghan gives a wide-mouthed laugh. Wonwoo pouts and gives him a half-hearted slap on the shoulder.

“So it’s not like that…right?” Jisoo asks hesitantly; Wonwoo furrows his brows in confusion but Jeonghan understands immediately, smiling in reassurance.

“You’re my boyfriend, okay. You’re the only one I need.”

“Sappy.” Wonwoo remarks and Jeonghan slaps him over the shoulder.

Some time elapses in gentle silence, accompanied by the sound of Wonwoo typing on his laptop, clicking away at something.

“Jisoo-ah.” Jeonghan suddenly calls his name, to which Jisoo replies with a acknowledging hum.

“Haven’t you been tired recently?” Jisoo frowns in confusion, peering at his boyfriend inquiringly through the screen. There’s that little twitch the edge of Jeonghan’s lips that indicate he’s up to something, and Jisoo has no idea what.  
He clearly remembers just mentioning his schedule to his boyfriend yesterday in passing. Jisoo also clearly remembers telling Jeonghan that with most of his professors have recently mysteriously fallen sick, and that most of his lectures are cancelled. 

Either way, the number of links to his recent favourite song covers during the morning, afternoon and night almost everyday should’ve made it pretty obvious. He hasn’t been very tired, at least not lately, and Jisoo’s about to tell the long-haired male exactly that when the man himself interrupts.

“You should be tired; you’ve been running through my head all day long.” Junhui’s hyena laughter can be heard from the kitchen, but beside Jeonghan, Wonwoo groans in exasperation, pausing for a second to give the elder male a condescending look. Jisoo wants to do the same, but for some reason the apples of his cheeks are heated up, and he doesn’t even want to check a mirror (or the reflection on the screen of his phone) to see how red they must be.

“Shut up.” He mutters halfheartedly, turning himself back to his manga.

When Junhui finally leaves the kitchen with steaming plates in his hands, Jisoo’s stomach growls with hunger and he orders some takeaway fried rice from the Chinese restaurant several streets down. With both parties eating, the Skype call is temporarily filled with silence, the black of the night from one side and the bright of the lazy afternoon sun from the other.

Wonwoo and Junhui leave after lunch, and the call continues with Jisoo alternating between reading up information and typing stuff for an essay, Jeonghan laying on the couch lifelessly, tapping idly at his phone.

“Jeonghan.” Jisoo breaks the silence, rubbing his sore eyes (reading textbooks and typing essays is a nightmare).

“Yeah?” Jeonghan murmurs, not looking up from his phone.

“Junhui… it won’t happen again, right?” Jisoo says quietly, and he can feel Jeonghan’s eyes on the back of his head as he looks down, unsure of what to do.

“Jisoo-ah. That was before, okay? Before. Now we’re together, and I don’t want you getting any doubts about our relationship because I love you, you love me, and nothing is going to change that.” Jisoo’s eyes waters (the more homework he does, the more emotional he seems to get – college is bad for emotions and sanity) and he sniffles a little before he nodding.

“Wait – you love me, right?” Jeonghan suddenly asks with a panic-stricken look on his face, “Right?” Jisoo laughs then, his heart finally placated.

“Yes, you dumbass, I do. Now I have to go to bed. Make sure you stay until ten to text me good morning. I’m high-maintenance.” Jisoo jokes and Jeonghan’s eyes curve with amused happiness. 

The long-haired male raises his hand for a salute before Jisoo presses the button and the screen goes blank.

 

With Jisoo’s indirect approval, Junhui appears more and more frequently in the background during their Skype sessions, usually with Wonwoo attached to his back or lying lazily on the couch beside Jeonghan. Apparently, Junhui can cook what Jeonghan calls “100% real Chinese food”, which the Chinese male backs up with a sassy remark about how he didn’t go all the way to the market to buy pork to make the siu mai for Jeonghan to be so ignorant about real Chinese flavor. 

Jeonghan muffles laughter and tells Junhui he should just use the buy-four-get-one free packs of frozen fish in the freezer.

“You still haven’t cooked those.” Jisoo means to ask a question, but it comes out as a statement, and he squints awkwardly. 

“I’ll cook them one day.” His boyfriend promises with his cheeks stuffed full of piping hot char siu bao* - Jisoo can almost smell it, “but while Junhui’s willing to stay around and cook while Wonwoo lies on his ass all day, I refuse to step foot into the kitchen.”

Jisoo grudgingly accepts this answer knowing how stubborn his boyfriend is. Poor baby Chan is probably still scarred from all those times Jeonghan asked him: “Whose baby are you?”

“We need to plan! For Chan’s birthday party! Okay, bye!” Jeonghan’s terrible list of excuses end with him hanging up on the call. As usual, Jisoo accepts his boyfriend’s strange antics – it’s impossible to stop Jeonghan if he really wants to do something.

(Also, he checks Facebook and Chan’s birthday isn’t for another few months.)

 

Jisoo forces himself not to worry.

It’s become a routine habit anyways – living overseas, so far away from where he considers home, there are a lot of things Jisoo worries about. Most of all his boyfriend, but Jeonghan doesn’t need to know that.

Even though Jeonghan becomes the one to end the call early with excuses Jisoo can tell have been hurriedly patched together, Jisoo remains resilient in the fact that he will not worry about it, not when Jeonghan’s reassured him so many times.

But for some reason, there is a ominous feeling nagging at Jisoo’s heart.

 

The life of a university student is not easy. Though there’s a marginally larger chance of him not ending up living on the streets, the workload and sometimes, the people are enough to have Jisoo glancing wistfully at the flat surface of the road on the way home. 

It’s been an especially busy day today – there’s an important essay due tomorrow, and although he’s finished the task a week ago, Jisoo has had way too many questions from his peers who clearly did not listen when his professor was giving his lectures. 

However, being the nice, gentlemanly guy that he is, jisoo had been roped into answering all their questions and occasionally drawing up some information they had been unable to find.

Coupled with the fact that Jeonghan, for some reason, had been unable to attend their daily morning (Jisoo’s morning, at least) Skype session, and he’d only been notified of that by a brief text message from Jeonghan saying that he had a shoot to attend. That’s a lie – Jisoo knows Jeonghan’s modeling schedules by heart, thanks to his spy slash Jeonghan’s manager Jihoon – Jeonghan does not have any modeling schedules for the entire week.

Hence he returns home with a splitting headache, legs feeling like lead as he finally punches in his door code. Jisoo breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens immediately – his normal typing speed isn’t very fast, and when he’s tired, his fingers get even more fumbly. Head down, he sulks into the apartment, slowly toeing his shoes off by the entrance.

Jisoo nearly forgets to lock the door behind him and he briefly considers leaving it unlocked, burglars and murderers be damned, but remembers he’s got a boyfriend who probably would like him to live through the night. He turns back around with a sigh on his lips, slumping wearily against the door.

Jisoo doesn’t react fast enough to the sounds of padding footsteps down the hallway, leaning pliantly against the wooden door even as a firm pressure presses upon his back.

He’s about to yell out to the rest of the apartment complex – if he’s going to die by some psycho’s hand as a result of being the overworked, tired university student he is, he’s going to make sure no one else dies as a true gentleman – when a pair of lips ghost his ear and a husky voice whispers “Jisoo-ah”.

Jisoo can hear his heart beating in his ears as he hesitantly replies, “Jeonghan?”

“Hi.” Jeonghan whispers against his lips, and now he can feel the wide smile that mirrors his own.

“Hey.” Jisoo murmurs back. He feels tipsy, swirling on the edge of his world. The grin that stretches his lips and hurts his cheeks looks foolish, but that’s what he is for Jeonghan – a fool that will always be happy to see him.

(Jisoo knows Jeonghan feels the same way too.)

“I’ve missed you.” Jisoo says, and repeats it again and again until his lips feel numb, and it doesn’t matter because Jeonghan’s lips are against his again, tongue licking gently at his bottom lip in a silent request for entrance. 

He grants it, and Jeonghan, eager as he always is, immediately pushes him firmer until his back feels like one with the wall, tangling their tongues together in frenzied passion. Jisoo reciprocates as best as he can, threading his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair; it’s hard to keep up with his boyfriend when he’s this passionate, but he does his best and Jeonghan tilts his head in compliance when Jisoo tries to take control.

They break apart what seems like an eternity later, both panting for breath. Jeonghan’s hair is messed up, strands all over the place and his cheeks are flushed pink, mouth open as he tries to catch his breath.

“I’ve missed you too.” Jeonghan says. Jisoo’s smile widens before he pulls his boyfriend in for another kiss.

 

“I still can’t believe you’re here…” Jisoo murmurs into his boyfriend’s neck, muffled by the soft wisps of hair that lie there. It’s the middle of the night now, the moon shining bright in the sky, and he’s been in bed since eleven (Jeonghan had complained but had followed his will complacently). However, sleep has yet to fall upon him, too enraptured by Jeonghan’s hair between his fingers, Jeonghan’s breath on his nape, Jeonghan, Jeonghan, Jeonghan.

He really can’t believe this is real.

His boyfriend’s laugh is deep, scratchy with sleep.

“Thank Junhui and Wonwoo. Junhui suggested it because he saw how I was moping around and Wonwoo may be a sloth but at least he knows how to book airline tickets online.” Jisoo chuckles. 

“Yeah, I will. The next time we Skype, maybe.”

“Sure.” Jeonghan replies, and he looks sad and maybe a little bit lonely thinking of the next time they won’t be able to see each other in the flesh anymore, thousands and thousands of miles separating them. Jisoo doesn’t like the thought of that, but most of all he doesn’t like the look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Hey,” Jisoo encases Jeonghan’s wrists in his hands, looking into his eyes as if willing him to hear the promise, the silent promise he’s making inside his head, “I’ll come visit you soon, okay? Then we’ll take Daisy for walks in the park and we can tease Wonwoo and Junhui together. Just wait for me.” 

His heart gives a thump of relief when Jeonghan blinks back the shine in his eyes, a genuine smile sneaking its way onto his face.

“Yeah.” Jeonghan gives a little disbelieved huff of laughter before he breaks out into a full-blown grin. “I’ll wait.”

 

The next time Jisoo sees Jeonghan, red hair messily tied up into a bun and facial features all pixelated and unclear, he can barely see it, but he knows there is a wide smile gracing his boyfriend’s face.

He knows because the smile he returns is twice as bright.

**Author's Note:**

> *char siu bao = barbecue pork buns! they're really good
> 
> fun fact: South Korea is 17 hours ahead of Los Angeles. 17!! 
> 
> this is dedicated to rads (aka mazicjenissi on twitter) because she wanted a jihan makeout session and i wanted to write something for her ^^  
> come talk to me on my twitter (https://twitter.com/cattalicious)! (or my ask.fm there's a lot on my twitter)


End file.
